Heart of the Holidays
by Zondaria
Summary: Edward wants to decorate Roy's office for Christmas


I wanted to wait until after Thanksgiving to post this but I just found out that I might not be able to get on a computer 'til after Christmas or even New Years. So I'll just get this up now and not worry about it again. I own nothing. So there.

Heart of the Holidays

Edward let out a loud noise somewhere between a growl and an irritated moan before he snapped, "Let me go you bastard!"

Roy snickered at his chibi's tone but never let his lips leave the blonde's exposed neck.

Ed snarled, pushing himself out of the flame's comforting embrace. Roy blinked in an amused way and asked, "Why do you insist on this?"

Ed had no idea what Roy was talking about until he noticed the other's dark eyes staring at something behind him. The blonde turned and saw the half decorated christmas tree sitting in a corner of the Colonel's office.

"Because it's a holiday tradition, of course." Ed exclaimed.

Roy cocked an eyebrow, "You really love holidays, don't you?"

Before Edward could answer, there was a loud knock on the door, accompanied by a voice, "Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes, Havoc?" Roy called.

The door opened and the Second Lieutenant stepped inside, "Sir, I was-- Oh! Christmas tree!"

Havoc bounded over to said tree asking, "Can I help you decorate it?" The question was directed at Ed.

"Of course, I could use some help since our favorite colonel refuses to assist me." Edward glared at Roy, who tried to seem unworthy of his love's accusations.

"Oh, wait a second will you?" Havoc asked as he darted out the still-open door. "I'll be right back!"

Both Roy and Ed stared after him for a moment before they heard the sound of multiple feet hitting the floor.

When Havoc reappeared, he was followed by Fuery, Falman, and Breda.

Fuery spied the tree in the corner. "Christmas tree!" he exclaimed.

Edward stared at them all, "Are you here to help me decorate?"

"Of course, kid." Ed's eyebrow twitched at being called "kid" so Havoc quickly continued, "We can't let you decorate this whole room by yourself."

"Wait just a second here!" Roy shrieked. "Who the hell said you were allowed to decorate the whole room?"

"You did." Edward said innocently.

"I did?"

Ed's eyes narrowed as he snarled, "Yes, you did. REMEMBER?"

A braver soul than the Flame Alchemist would've quailed under the vicious gaze of Edward Elric.

"Yes, I remember now." Roy said in a small voice. "Decorate to your heart's content."

Roy's other subordinated looked at the scene with something akin to awe.

When he was sure the colonel wouldn't hear, Havoc leaned over to the others and whispered, "The kid's got him whipped."

The other three nodded in agreement.

Three hours later Roy sat at his desk looking around at his newly "modified" office.

"Colonel Mustang!"

"Come in." Roy said in a slightly dazed voice.

The door to his office opened and Riza Hawkeye stepped over the threshold carrying her usual stack of paperwork.

"Sir, these need to be read and signed by…by…" her voice died as she gazed around the room. "Colonel?" she asked uncertainly, "What's all this?"

Roy sighed heavily, "The holiday spirit seems to have taken over my subordinates, especially Edward and Havoc. They insisted on decorating my whole office, as you can see."

Riza glanced at the christmas tree in the corner, laden down with multi-colored bulbs, sparkling silver garland, and a large golden star on top that completed the look.

The "holiday spirit" didn't stop there as large wreaths had been hung on every window and on the back of the door.

There were figurines everywhere! A mini santa stood on Roy's desk. A figurine of santa in a sleigh with two reindeer pulling it rested upon a bookcase. Another of a single reindeer sat on a table next to the windows.

Silver, gold, and, for some odd reason, white garland had been attached to the ceiling and twinkled brilliantly in the sunlight.

Hawkeye now understood why Roy had seemed so dazed. The colonel had never had any interest in decorating his office for the holidays. Except for the christmas wreath she made him hang on the window every year, the room usually looked the same all year round.

Until Edward came along.

"It looks like christmas exploded in here." Riza said at last.

"Oh, it gets better." Roy groaned.

She gazed at him skeptically, "How so?"

"Edward insisted on 'that'." The colonel pointed above his head. Eyes flicking upward, Riza chocked back laughter as she spied the little plant stuck to the ceiling with alchemy.

Mistletoe.

Externally, the only acknowledgement she gave was raising her eyebrows, inside, however, she was cracking up.

"The only good thing is that he's already used it to his advantage."

Roy paused, letting the information sink in. "Much to the disgust of the others…and the surprise of a few women, too." He added as an afterthought.

"Ah, yes, the ones who practically line up to meet you under the mistletoe." Riza said, amused.

"Used to line up. You know I don't do that anymore." Roy corrected.

"For obvious reasons." Hawkeye said lightly.

"Obvious reasons" being that Edward would more than likely bash Roy's head in if he kissed anyone else ever again. But also, the fact that Roy had absolutely no intention of cheating on his chibi. He'd found someone who loved him, quirks and all, and he wasn't about to let his blonde go.

"I'm not exactly sure I like that tone, Lieutenant."

Hawkeye saluted smartly, "Sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

"Good. Now when did that paperwork need to be finished by?"

"Noon tomorrow, sir."

"Alright then." Roy picked up a pen and began reading the first page, "You're dismissed, Lieutenant."

Riza saluted again. She had almost reached the door when she turned and said, "Colonel, I suggest that if you want to get any work done at all, you should move out from under that," she indicated the mistletoe, "before Edward comes back."

"OUT!" Roy bellowed.

Riza darted out of the office and shut the door with a snap, laughing all the way.

OWARI

CUTE! And when I described Roy's office, I basically described what 'my' house looks like at christmas.


End file.
